gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Script Part One
What a fresh way to start the script for Those Who Fight... Beecanoe, I show great expectations for you. My only gripe is that you still labeled my character as "Ouroburos". To be honest, he gained both his original memories in the last game and true soul, therefore remaking him "SaurianJared" again. Not using this as criticism, but mind if you change it? "The force will be with you... Always." 06:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I don't mind. But what I do mind is that you never told me this before. I'll continue making scripts and hopefully will finish. You can also count on me creating Epic Saga: Those Who Fight. By the way, any interest in making an origins title called Epic Saga Zero? A prequel would suit Epic Saga well because most of the Warriors of Apocalypse have very mysterious pasts. Beecanoe 19:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Epic Saga Zero can be in order as long as I'm not too busy... Expect it sometime around next Saturday after my review of Tekken 5. Oh, and I've wanted to ask you something: what are your overall thoughts on this year's E3 and which console do you think is winning so far in the console wars? It's not totally something you have to answer, but some feedback from the mighty Dry Bones could be nice. And have you also heard about a new Smash Bros installment!? Hopefully when there could be trailers, I expect it to be better than Brawl, that's for sure... "Just who the hell do you think we are!?" 23:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I didn't really hear too much about E3 yet, but I freaked out when I found out a new Smash Bros. was coming out soon enough. I think Wii is winning the console wars so far, and I'm glad that it's beating LameBox 360. Beecanoe 23:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do believe that the Wii is in fact winning, but you honestly don't have to lash out on the Xbox 360... Or in fact the PS3, despite the Wii's higher units when it comes to selling. I can also fill you in about what Nintendo offered at this year's E3: Their Wii successor, The Nintendo Wii U (Not quite sure what the "U" even stands for), Mario Party 9, New Super Mario Bros Mii, a new Tekken game, Kirby Wii, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Mario Kart 3DS, Super Mario 3DS (with the stunning inclusion of the Tanooki Suit), Luigi's Mansion 2, a new Sonic Generations trailer revealing gameplay footage from the "City Escape" level as well as cameos from Bark, Fang, and Bean, some new launch titles for the Wii U, and a few more goodies... Satisfied with all the information? If you want, your best advantage to find trailers or E3 coverage would be YouTube (I started watching some of this stuff just Yesterday without even knowing) "Just who the hell do you think we are!?" 00:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian And Beec, you can check out the articles for the Wii U on the SMwiki. It has some interesting stuff. But I found my info from the E3 ad posted by Nintendo on facebook. -GG445